


Variation on a Theme

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Episode Related, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-07
Updated: 2006-01-07
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A post-5.07 Brian POV ficlet.  Justin has moved out before, so why would this time be any different?





	Variation on a Theme

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: This is my second attempt at QaF fanfic and my first put out for public consumption. After re-watching 5.07 a few days ago, this little ficlet took up residence in my brain and wouldn't leave until I did something about it. Please tell me if you like it or hate it.  


* * *

You know things are different this time when you find it so easy to fall back into previously established patterns—and it makes you uncomfortable. You know this thought makes no sense, but it keeps pushing its way to the fore anyway.

You know things are different when you find him looking pensive a lot more than you used to. His moods are nothing new—sometimes you’re even able to correctly identify the cause (you, or something you-related). But this time, it’s not only you who is willing to avoid asking the question.

You know things are different this time because when he does leave, even though you’ve been mentally preparing yourself for months, you’re not prepared for the nearly deafening silence he leaves in his wake.

You know things are different because you’ve never stood at the bar at Babylon, with hundreds of glistening horny men gyrating and drinking and fucking all around you, and never felt more alone.


End file.
